It's Broken
by Captain Birkigt
Summary: Imagine Regina had baby boy, and Robin never finds out about his son, in real life, and then after 10 years the curse is broken and apparently Regina sends a dove with the photo of her son (a pic of a ten years old Sean which I think is so cute) to Robin and behind it says "It's Broken". Definitely OUTLAWQUEEN.
1. Chapter 1

Imagine Regina had baby boy, and Robin never finds out about his son, and then after 10 years the curse is broken and Regina sends a dove with the photo of her son (The picture is a Ten years old Sean which I think Is so cute) to Robin and behind it says "It's Broken".

* * *

**New York City - Robin's Apartment - Day - 10 years after the townline event**

Robin is getting ready, Roland is now 15 years-old and has arrow classes all Saturday's morning. So he has told marian he would pick him up to take him to the class. They don't live together anymore after the first year they realized that it was difficult, and he realized how much he loved and will forever love his soulmate. He is eating breakfast and then he hears something in the window, he stands up and check the window, there's a dove, so he opened the window "hey buddy, what are you doing here?" And he takes the dove, but something falls on his apartment floor. A picture. A picture of a boy. He lets the dove go and closes the window. He slowly pick up the picture. And then he looks at the message. "It's Broken".


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, all this story is happening after 4x11 events. **

**I don't own the Characters**.

* * *

**Storybrooke - Regina's house - 3 months after Robin Crossed the town line- Day**

Regina is in the kitchen making breakfast.

Henry is staying with her since Emma and The handlesswonder are busy finding a new(own) place and solving the problems of the town.

She is looking at her apple tree from the kitchen window and she feels nauseous. Just the thought of apples make her feel nauseous. It's weird. But she really don't care. So she focus on the breakfast.

Some chocolate with cinnamon for Henry and some coffee for her, she really doesn't feel hungry this morning. She hear steps. Henry is finally woken up, she thinks

"Good morning mom" she hears followed by a kiss on her cheek and a hug.

She smiles "Good morning my little prince, how are you?"

Henry sits on a chair next to her "I'm fine thanks, how are you?"

Regina looks at the floor then back to Henry "I'm ... good"

Henry looks at her with a worried look "Come on mom I mean it. I know how hard it is. I'm here for you, you are not alone. Operation Mongoose is on"

Regina laughed. it's a sad laugh "Henry, I'm moving on, there's no way Robin is going back, he crossed the town line"

Henry stands up "Mom, you need to believe, Mary Margaret once told me something vey important and now is time for you to know it 'even the thought of a possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing'"

Regina has tears in her eyes, she is so proud of her son, she realizes that he is growing up so fast. She is just staring at his face.

He is genuinely worried about her. "Sweetheart, I don't know if I can handle it, I mean, everything I've done is to get a happy ending, but it seems that I really don't deserve one" she says and Henry hugs his mom and looks up at her.

He hates when his mom is sad, the only thing he wants for her is just to be happy with the smile he see on her face every time she is thinking about Robin.

"We will find a way we will-" when he looks up at his mom she is pale.

"mom?" he calls.

Regina feels dizziness she cannot explain why. the past few weeks she has had feeling dizzy but this time she feels like she is going to pass out.

She is trying to put her hand on the kitchen table "I am not feeling good Henry"

she is trying to catch her breath "Just give me a minute" she doesn't want him to worry.

"Mom, let's go to the sofa, you can sit down there"

she is feeling so dizzy, but the sofa isn't that far away maybe she can make her way there.

Henry is telling his mom to breathe and helping her to walk.

She can't focus on what Henry is saying she never get sick she put a spell on her many years for that. This is not normal.

she was trying to breathe, they were almost there just a few steps and they will be in the sofa but just seconds later everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Today I'm posting 3 chapters because I don't think I will be able to post during the week. Thank you all for reading. **

**And by broken I mean the curse in the town line. I don't own the characters nor the show.**

* * *

**Storybrooke - Regina's house - 3 months after Robin left - Day**

They were almost there in the sofa. When Henry feels his mom falling.

He is trying his best to take her before she hits the floor.

He places her body gently on the floor and shakes her a little "Mom?!" He is worried "MOM!?"

He cannot do anything he is searching for his phone. He calls the first number.

"Hello Henry, it's everything alright?" David said

"Grandpa is mom, she passed out!"

"Wait, wait, wait calm down boy, where are you?"

Henry can't calm down, his mom isn't answering "DAVID! we are at her house! David please hurry up!"

David is at the sheriff station, is going to take him about 10min to be there

"Okay okay, don't worry, she is going to be just fine, I'll call the ambulance and I'll see you in the hospital okay?"

Henry knows the hospital is pretty near and the ambulance will be there in about 5min so he agreed.

* * *

**Storybrooke - Hospital - 10min after Regina arrived there.**

After Regina arrived to the Hospital. Dr whale satarted checking out Regina's vitals.

She looks okay but he needs to be sure so he makes some blood tests to check up on her.

after a little while he got the results.

He can't tell the family what the results say. Regina would kill him if he does without letting her know first.

by family he means the teenager on the waiting room asking for his mom desperately, and all the charming family.

Regina is still unconscious so he needs to wait and stay away from the waiting room.

* * *

**Storybrooke - Hospital - 12hrs after Regina passed out.**

Regina is awakening, she doesn't know where she is, she can hear a beeb.

It's a machine. And what the hell is she wearing? she thinks.

Why is she laying on a bed? Where on earth is she? She is so confused.

Then she hears a familiar voice "Nurse, please check the blood pressure" Regina knows, it's whale. Dr. Whale.

He is checking the blood pressure when Regina started awaking.

"Regina, can you hear me?" Regina hates this man

"yes, what happened?" She soon notices Henry is not with her.

"Where's my son?" Whale knows how irritating is this woman.

"First Regina you are in the hospital"

Regina now is looking at him "oh thank you for telling me that, if it wasn't for the bed, the machines, the nurses and that awful wall color I would have thought I am in my own house."

the doctor ignored that "second, you passed out and I did some blood test and now we know why do you passed out"

This man isn't giving her answers "so... why am I here? I know I haven't eaten well the past few weeks but ..."

The doctor now was serious looking at her perhaps this new information was important "Wait... tell me what it is. Now."

The doctor after eternal 30 seconds finally says "Regina, your tests say that you are pregnant"

Regina is pale she doesn't know what to do. This. This is torture She thinks.

She feels Okay so she puffed herself to her house. She needs to be alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys, Thank you for all the follows and favs you give me it really means a lot. I am so sorry this chapter took me like forever to update but I'll try to writte more now that ****_March 1_**** is this sunday. Did you guys watch any sneack peek? I did and my OutlawQueen shipper heart is broken. well now here is the chapter hope you like.**

* * *

**Storybrooke - Regina's house - 3 months after Robin left - Night.**

Regina appeared in her bed room.

She has a hand on her abdomen. She is looking at her reflection on the mirror.

She is pregnant. A smile is on her face. She is carrying the child of her soulmate.

But the smile isn't on her face anymore, her soulmate is not with her, and will never find out about his child.

She resumed crying on the floor of her bedroom her knees bent, thighs pressed to her chest as she hugged her legs and cried into her knees.

She breathed deeply to stifle the sound of her cries. After hours of being there all alone she hears steps downstairs,

"Henry got my keys. he must be all the Un-Charming's" she thought to herself.

* * *

**Storybrooke - Regina's house – downstairs**

Henry opens the door of his house, Tinkerbell, Emma, Snow and Charming go inside, Emma is in the staircase and wants to go upstairs.

Then henry says "Wait!" she is surprised he never yells at her

"What? Henry I can handle this I'm your mother you should stay here with your grandparents"

"Emma, I'm sorry but she is my mom too, I should be with her, more than any of you!" Emma wasn't expecting her son yelling at her again

"Then fine, go." Emma says angrily understands how worried is Henry so she tries again

"Calm down kid, okay you'll go and talk to her first then you let us know what's going on, and please tell her that she is not alone, we all love her"

Henry just nodded his head and made his way upstairs.

* * *

**Storybrooke - Regina's house – Regina's bedroom**

Regina didn't close the door of her room when she arrived.

she is in her house why would she do that? she thought.

But it seems like she doesn't have privacy in her own house.

Now Henry is there. He sees his mom on the floor so vulnerable.

He is sure he has never seen her like that.

Henry steps into the bedroom, he tries his best to sound as calm as he can in this moment "Mom?"

He steps a little closer "What's wrong?"

She looked up, her eyes red and swollen. All Regina can do right now is shake her head.

She even tried to tell him she was fine and to leave her be. But before she could manage the words, he sat down across from her, wrapping his arms around her.

Regina wrapped her arms around Henry and let him hold her, squeezing him tightly as she cried. Henry says "Wanna talk about it?"

Shaking her head against him, she let him know she wasn't willing to talk about it.

* * *

**Storybrooke - Regina's house - one day after regina passed out- morning.**

After one hour Henry told his mom to go bed.

She was so tired so she said yes. Now she was calm.

"Mom I'm going downstairs do you need anything?"

Regina was in bed "sweetheart who is downstairs? "

"Just mom, grandpa, grandma, and tinkerbell"

Regina has talked with that fairy a lot, she is her best friend in town

"why I'm not surprised?"

She looked at the floor before looking back at Henry "darling come here, I need to tell you something very important"

Henry is scared maybe his mom is dying and that's why she has been crying, he thought.

"what is it mom? Are you alright?"

She has a fearful look in her eyes she doesn't know how Henry will take this so without a waste of time she take a deep breath and says

"Henry, I'm pregnant"

Henry smiles he is so happy then hugs his mom.

Regina smiles too she wasn't expecting that.

"This is awesome mom! But wait are you okay the baby is okay?"

"Yes darling we are both okay"

"then why where you crying?"

Regina can not lie to her son but she can't tell him all the truth it would hurt him she loves his son with all she has but this new baby is different she cannot explain that to Henry.

"Well it's because I miss the father of your brother" she tried her best to sound natural.

But she needs to talk with someone and of course she needs to go to the hospital. later she will.

"Henry can you please tell Emma, Snow, and, tink to come here. I need to talk to them"

"it's okay mom I understand, David and i will go to Granny's for something to eat"

Regina has been crying a lot she doesn't even know what day is it "Granny's? Wait"

she now look at the clock it's 8:15 am.

"Mom it's fine you passed out yesterday and spend the whole day in the hospital then at night about 9:00pm you woke up and the doctor told you that you where pregnant the doctor told us that you puffed yourself and we searched for you and we found you here about 6 hours ago"

then Henry leaves the room.

She can't believe all of that she feels so tired. But she needs to talk with those ladies. She hates to admit it but she needs all their love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello you guys! I'm sorry this chapter took me like forever to post. with this episode we will end all abou Regina being weak (I hope so) ****Any suggestions you may have please let a review I'm happy to know what you guys have to say.**

**I don't own OUAT nor the characters.  
**

**Storybrooke - Regina's bedroom - Morning.**

Regina went to her bathroom, her face is a mess but she doesn't want to put any makeup on. She hears knock in the bedroom door followed by "Regina? Henry told us that you wanted to see us" that voice she hates so much, is Snow, but right now she must admit all the love she feels for that idiot woman. She just take a couple of seconds and opened the bathroom and without thinking she just runs and hugs snow. She doesn't even know why. But she just hugged her. "Oh, Regina" said snow with a small smile and sad face hugging her step mom tightly. Then Regina lets snow go and sits on the bed. Emma looks so worried she hasn't seen her friend like this before… no since robin… left "Regina? What's. . . Going on?" Emma said.

Tink sits next to Regina on the bed. "I need your help with something" Regina said looking at the floor then at Emma to Snow and finally looking at Tink. "I'm pregnant" all the women smiled. Then snow said smiling "Regina, we will find a way to break the curse. Sooner or later. But we will" Emma looks at snow "Mom, I don't think Regina is worried about the curse" Tink never break eye contact with her best friend "Regina, what is it?" Regina feels dizziness, they all looking at her but she tries to hide it "the thing is that this is new for me. I'm carrying the child of my soulmate and he doesn't know about it and probably he won't ever know. In the other hand, I feel love. I feel the stronger love I've never felt. I feel… I love this baby more than anything. Even more than Henry and I've never thought that it would be possible he is my true love and he will always be but this baby is different. And- I'm afraid of this world all this magic and dangerous stuff. I want the best for this child and I don't think I'm the best for my own child." Snow holds Regina's hand "Regina" The pregnant woman is now facing her step-daughter. Snow continues "I know how you feel believe me I do, that's exactly the way I felt when I was pregnant with Emma, of course I was afraid of you, but it wasn't just you, it could be anything or anyone else. But in that moment I knew I had to be brave and selfless and kind. Because I wanted to be the best person to raise my child" but Regina knew what happen next "and then my curse took everything from you. And you couldn't stop that. Your point? You couldn't raise your baby. All because of me. So, what makes you think I would even have the chance to raise mine?"

All the women are so shocked and speech less. They didn't expect any of this, but they understood she was so right. "So what? No one is going to say anything?" Regina said. "We weren't expecting any of this, you seem so strong that personally I didn't think you were thinking about that" Emma said "oh! So Miss Un-Charming is talking" Regina said. Tinkerbell can notice her best friend is stressed so she says "ok ok stop, I need a moment with her can you two please go" it wasn't a question. So Emma and Snow went downstairs.

"Regina" tinkerbell tried,  
"What?!" Regina snapped  
"Hey you don't have to be such an ass with me"  
"what did you just say?!"  
"Come on Regina talk to me"  
"fine. I'm scared, Henry was one thing but now this baby is mine I'm not saying Henry is not mine but this new baby is a half me and half the man I love this is just..."  
"Magical. Remember once I told you all you needed was Love? Well here you have it"  
"but my soulmate isn't with me. And I don't want this baby to be taken away from me"  
"why would you say so?"  
"Don't you see it? Everything I love is always taken away from me, Daniel is gone, my father is gone..."  
"...well that one is your fault"  
"are you really telling me that?"  
"You know I love you and I will always tell you the truth no matter what"  
"Fine. My mother is gone too, Henry lives with Emma. I know he cares about me but he is not here. And now with this little life growing inside of me I feel I am the most protective mother in the world" Tinkerbell laughed at that  
"what's so funny fairy?"  
"That you already are the most protective mother on earth, Regina you will be just fine you have me and I assure you all the town will be happy to help too. You are not evil. and this child will be loved I promise" pointing at Regina's belly.  
Regina is crying. She hugs Tink. She believes her. At least she is forcing herself to do so.  
"Thank you Tink and I love you too"

**\- Tell me if you like this so I'll keep writting. Next chapter will be all about Robin... even though I have no idea what to do now that Zelena is Marian and everything is a mess on the show so let's say this Marian is really Marian.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello you guys! This episode holds a secret about Robin and Regina so please read. Also, thank you all for reading this Please please Review and give me feedback. As I said before this Episode will be all about Robin. Enjoy!**

**Don't own OUAT nor the Characters only the ones I add here.**

* * *

**New York City - Robin's Apartment - 3 months after the town line event - Night **

Robin was in this new land without magic. He had a place for his family … it was Emma's help she said they should have the apartment where she lived with henry she still had the keys. And Robin accepted the help. It was a big place there were 3 rooms 2 bathrooms nice kitchen and living room, it was so good and somehow he never tried to sleep with Marian it didn't feel right. They both knew it was impossible.

"They weren't a couple anymore and so they said the will let Roland know after dinner that they would be living as friends not as a couple but they will love him forever and they will still be his mommy and daddy. Roland was pretty mature for his age so he understood he said  
"I know you love Gina daddy" and the sound of her name was torture sadness covered Robin's face and Roland continues  
"I miss her so much daddy. Why don't we go back with her?" and Marian looked away. Her son preferred that woman than her.  
"Roland, we can't go back because if we do mommy would feel sick again"  
"Mommy can stay here and we can go with Gina, Please daddy" and that words broke Marian's heart so she stand up and went to her bedroom without a single word. Robin didn't even try to stop her "My boy, now we are here and Marian is your mommy she loves you with her entire soul. So please give her a chance"  
"But mommy ..." he is sad now "did mommy leave because of what I said?"  
"Maybe, but all of this is new to her. you need to help me to take care of her and show her this new world" Roland eyes are full with excitement now  
"Like a mission daddy?"  
"yes it would be our secret mission, now, tell me,do you love your mom?"  
"Yes daddy I do so much. But Gina will always be here" Roland said pointing at his chest. That thing warmed Robin's heart  
"Of course she will my boy, now go and tell your mommy how much you love her" And so Roland did and stayed with her.

* * *

Robin went to his bedroom and tried to sleep. He closed his eyes. then he was dreaming about Regina.

_They were at her house on the living room they were smiling at each other when suddenly Regina passed out and then henry appeared from nowhere he kissed her and tried to wake her up but it was useless he blinks and then in the living room where doctors and nurses were taking Regina to an ambulance he blinks again and he was at the hospital with Regina nurses all around her trying to check what was wrong with her. He was trying to be with her but some force just pushed him away. He blinks again and he was right beside Regina on the room … he kissed her and said "Regina, love, I'm here with you. Please wake up" and a tear ran down his cheek and fell on Regina's lips. And then she started to awake. He blinks and he was outside of the room looking through the window. He couldn't hear what the Dr. tell her but then she looked so shocked and afraid he knew that look something was wrong with his soulmate his soul was aching so he called "Regina" and she didn't noticed he was there he tried again "Regina!" he hit the glass "Regina!" and then she puffed herself on a cloud of purple smoke. The whole thing was fuzzy He Screamed "Regina Wait!"_

and seconds later he was awake and Marian was entering to his room "Robin! Are you okay? You were screaming" Robin was sweaty and trying to catch his breath "Don't worry go to sleep Marian… it was just a… dream" he looked at then the clock "1:08am, lovely" he said. Marian just looked at him and left the room. That night he couldn't sleep… he just thought about all the things that could happen to his Regina all alone on that goddamn town. Is she all right? Did she eat today? Does her hair smells like apples? Her smile… Is she smiling? Is she happy? For that one he just got mad at himself "of course she is not" he said hitting the pillow and then he said "Maybe she is, maybe she has found someone else" and tears fulfill his eyes "Stop Robin! You'll find a way to her. Stop being so childish" he thought to himself and then he just closed his eyes to see that elusive smile he misses so much.

* * *

**What do you think guys? should I keep writting this?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello sweetcakes, New Chapter finally after two weeks. Warning, This is going to be as crazy as the show can be itself so please Review. THANK YOU ALL for following or favoriting this story you inspire me to keep writing.**

**oh and this is two months after the last chapter. I'm going to start Jumping in time. so here you go. **

**I Don't own OUAT nor the characters only the ones I add here. **

* * *

**Storybrooke – Regina's house – 5 months after Robin left- Night**

Regina is wearing her pajamas and she is reading a magic book in bed. Henry is staying at the Jolly Royer with Emma and Hook, he didn't wanted to leave her all alone but she convinced him to go and have fun. Then she left the book and just placed a hand on her belly "Hello dear, how is my sweet baby doing?" she closes her eyes "Mommy is really tired, she needs to find your Dad" and as soon as she said the word 'Dad' she felt something. She opens her eyes. Is this? … maybe it is … "A kick?!" she was so happy she is smiling "Oh my baby, I love you so much" and now she feels like crying "Uhg! Damn hormones, If I keep feeling like this I would cry reading enchantments in Elfish" she just laughs "Well baby bed time, too much reading for today" and she closes her eyes and felt something on her stomach like butterflies and then she was dreaming.

_She is on the forest, but it isn't Storybrooke … it is … the enchanted forest she is wearing her white dress … is this the first day we met? She asks to herself and she blinks and she is right outside the tavern where she first saw Robin and when she opens the door…_

* * *

**New York City – Robin's new apartment – 5 months after the town line event – Night**

Robin is going to sleep he keeps having those dreams like he was living Regina's day but all of those dreams didn't make sense. The things he sees on his dreams are like, She has gone to the hospital so many times, She doesn't drink coffee anymore, she doesn't drink wine either, she is talking to Mary Margaret so much and she gave her a book called "What to expect when you are expecting" What the hell is that supposed to mean?. He doesn't know those dreams are so real but recently he has been dreamed about the tavern, He is there but he feels like he is waiting for her like somehow she would appear.

He stops thinking. He fell asleep. And there he is dreaming again

_He is there in the tavern, a drink in his hand, but it doesn't feel like a dream this is so real he is actually thinking so he stands up the table and when he turns at the door…_

* * *

**NETHERWORLD**

_Regina is standing in the door and she can't believe what she is looking at "Robin?"_

_Robin is staring at her. Is this really herself? He thought. "Regina" and he runs and hugs her and lift her from de ground._

_ "__Regina! How? Is this real?"_

_ "__I don't know, Robin, this feels so real but what if this is just a cruel joke?" Robin then sits her on a chair_

_ "__Love, I've been dreaming about you and my soul aches" _

_"__Wait, You too?"_

_"__What? You've dreamed about me? What kind of things? Please Regina tell me"_

_"__Is my dreams are true… you are not living with Marian anymore and you are living at-"_

_"__Neal's I'm leaving at Neal's" he said, she has a really confused look._

_"__Wait we are actually talking? All the things I do know are true?"_

_"__Yes my lady, they are, and if you know about me, it means that all I've seen is true too…"_

_"__What have you seen Robin? What do you know?"_

_"__Regina, it's everything all right? I mean, in my dreams you are in the hospital and there are always a bunch of nurses. And I am really worried"_

_"__Robin everything is all right but if I'm gonna tell you what's going on I have to make sure this is real."_

_"__But how?"_

_"__Tomorrow I'll send you a message"_

_"__My lady, you know we are not allowed to communicate, Storybrooke doesn't exists on the map."_

_"__I know Robin, but if there's something that can fly between realms are birds. Tomorrow a message will be sent to you. If you get it then we will find a way to each other"_

_"__I will be waiting"_

_"__Robin everything is Fuzzy now… I'm awaking"_

_"__Regina. No. Please. I-"_

_"__I Know"_

And then he blinks and she is not there anymore.

* * *

**Storybrooke – Regina's house – 5 months after Robin left- Night**

Regina wakes up. She looks at the clock "1:08 am" then she feels a kick "Baby, I think I just talked with your daddy… what kind of thing could it be…" she feels tired. But this is new the way she feels after using magic but something is missing she just doesn't know what it is. She'll read about this later on the day now she needs to sleep.

* * *

**New York City – Robin's new apartment – 5 months after the town line event – Night**

Robin wakes up. He looks at the clock "1:08 am, Lovely" and he feels like somekind of energy running through his body. This is weird. But also he feels Love. Stronger than ever. He can't sleep. He is waiting for the message.

* * *

**Storybrooke – Regina's house – Next Morning**

Regina wakes up. It's 8 am. She is waiting for Henry, he said he will bring breakfast he knows what the baby likes to eat. This baby only likes chocolate FROSTED doughnuts for breakfast. Henry also said he will be home at 9 am so she is waiting searching for an answer reading a book about soulmates that Belle had given to her when she founds the explanation. The book mentioned the Netherworld, she knows about this. Netherworld was the place where Charming and Snow have talked when they were realms apart of each other. She needs to talk to them.

* * *

**I know what happened was crazy. should I keep writting this?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Darlings, This chapter is not that long but has a lot of important information that will help you understad this crazy thing I'm writting. **

**Thank you all for every single Follow and Favorite. You are the ones who inspire me to write new things. Thanks for reading every view it's important. Hope you like this new chapter.**

**Special thanks to Leslie for correcting my mistakes and for helping me out with this chapter. Enjoy.**

**I Don't own OUAT nor the characters. Only the ones I add here. **

* * *

**Storybrooke – Regina's house – 1 hour later**

Regina is reading about the netherworld when she hears "Mom?" Henry is finally here, she thinks. "Here, in the living room," she replies.

Henry enters the room when he notices his mom reading quite a special book. It is completely covered in gold with a gem on the middle

"What's that mom?" He asks. He is so curious, Regina thinks fondly.

"Oh Henry, Belle lent this book to me a few days ago and I just started reading it yester-" she stops.

She suddenly remembers that Henry has been there. He knows about the netherworld. "Henry, I need to tell you something."

He doesn't know what to think. The look in his mother's eyes is full of excitement "Yeah, mom, what is it?" He asks as he carefully places the doughnuts on the table and sits on the sofa right beside her.

She starts "Henry, I've been dreaming about Robin, uh, Robin's daily routine actually… and yesterday we…we met."

Henry does not say a word, for he is busy staring at his mom's eyes. Regina was expecting a question so she is surprised at the silence. She continues, "And if what this book says it's true, we were in the netherworld."

Henry remembers the time he spent there. Helping others with Snow's help and the talisman he used to control the dream.

He finally says, "I needed the necklace that Gold gave me to control the dream. How do you know that what happened was real?"

Regina now knows the answer thanks to Belle's book. "Well Henry, the answer is right here," she explains, pointing at a page on the book. "Read it." She gives the book to him and he reads:

_The netherworld is a world between death and life where the soul travels when someone is deeply asleep. It lasts until the subject is awoken. It is not common for ordinary people to go there, however, there are many things that may cause someone to go there: by curse, sleeping curse, magic door to the world, magic beans, and having a powerful soulmate connection. _

_Curse: A wizard can cast a spell on someone and force them to have nightmares there, lasting as long as the wizard desires. _

_Sleeping Curse: If someone has been under the effects of the sleeping curse their soul will travel to that place, giving them nightmares and burning their skin. And even after the curse is broken, people can end up back there when they fall asleep. _

_Magic Door or Portal: There are magic doors inside the Mad Hatter's hat that can transport you to any world, and netherworld is one of them._

_Magic Bean: Throw a magic bean and think of the place you want to be, the bean's magic is powerful enough to take a person anywhere they want, even if it is in between life and death._

_Soulmates: the netherworld was created for them. The soul connection cannot be underestimated, when one meets his/her soulmate the connection grows stronger and the souls will find a way to each other no matter what. If a couple of soulmates were separated from each other, their souls would travel during their sleep to this world to meet again until awoken. Additionally, soulmates are the only ones with the power to control the netherworld and be access it as many times as they want._

Regina looks at Henry and he is smiling. "Mom! This is fantastic!"

"Yes it is and I need you to tell me how it feels, what kind of things did you do when you were there?" Regina asks.

He is so happy that he can finally do something to help his mom out on this, but then he notices that she is not smiling. "What is it, mom? The book says that you actually talked to Robin Hood. You can talk to him as many times as you want"

She places a hand on her belly "Yes, that's amazing, Henry, but I need to tell him about the baby and I don't want it to be like this."

Henry is doing his best to understand his mother so he hugs her and says, "I don't want you to be sad, maybe I don't know so much about soulmates, but I do know about chocolate and how it can help anybody to feel happy. Here."

He gives her a doughnut and he continues "I know the baby is hungry"

She takes the delicious thing and bites it "Mmmm, Henry this tastes like heaven!" Henry laughs "Yeah mom, you say that every time you have one!"

She just laughs. "It's not my fault this baby wants to eat chocolate all the time. Now, after breakfast I need your help. I need to send something to Robin Hood so he knows that what happened was true" and they stay there. Talking.

* * *

**Storybrooke – Regina's house – Day**

Regina spent all the morning talking to henry about the netherworld. The time flu by. She then looks at the clock "1:08pm" she feels a kick "Ouch!" she screams

And Henry is scared "What is it mom?!" and Regina smiles

"It's okay darling, it's the baby, give me your hand" she takes his hand and places on her belly and says "Here baby. It's your brother"

Then the baby kick henry's hand "The baby kicked mom! Hello little one I promise I will give you all the chocolate you want"

Regina raises an eyebrow "You will not young man" henry just laughs he knows his mother too well. "Mom! I just got an idea, what if you send him a picture and something behind it. You know like a word like a password"

"That's perfect henry"

She make a pen and picture of her and Robin appear with her magic. "I know what the perfect thing is" and henry just looks at her waiting for what she's going to do next

She write a sentence and kisses the back of the picture. Then she goes to the window and there is a raven she takes the bird and put the picture on it and says "Found him" and let the bird go.

* * *

**What do you think? is this too crazy? should I keep going?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Sweetcakes! Thanks for reading this! Sorry it took me too long to update. But I am so sad and I feel hopeless about OQ so I wrote some good stuff.**

**Special thanks to Leslie for correcting my mistakes and for helping me out with this chapter. Enjoy.**

**I Don't own OUAT nor the characters. Only the ones I add here.**

* * *

**Storybrooke – Regina's house – Night**

Regina sent the raven at 4 pm. Now it's 8 pm and she is sleepy. The baby keeps giving her morning sickness and it's awful.

"What the hell do they mean by 'morning sickness' when it lasts the entire day!" Regina grumbles, annoyed. She then places a hand on her belly, saying, "What if you let mama eat something?" Then she feels like some kind of energy all over her body and her sickness disappears.

"Love? Did you do that?" she asks her unborn child. She has zero time to think about the possibilities; she is hungry and she needs to sleep. Now.

She walks around to the kitchen and finds some cocoa, and all of a sudden, she feels so starving. She just wants cup of cocoa and salt cookies. She takes these things and goes upstairs. She prefers not to eat in her bedroom, but she is tired, and Henry is playing videogames.

Henry said he wanted to stay. He wanted to be with his mom. Regina checks on Henry. He is still playing, good.

She knocks on the door "Sweetheart?" Regina questions. "Yeah mom?" Henry replies. She accepts that as a good signal to go in. She knows that her little prince is not really little anymore. He is becoming a grown-up, handsome king. She smiles and continues, "I am going to my room and I will probably fall asleep after dinner so-" Henry opens his eyes in surprise. "Dinner? Did the baby finally let you eat something?" Regina looks at him "Well …" she shows him the cup and the cookies "Oh, clearly it's what the baby wants" Henry answers, and they both laugh. Henry stands and takes Regina's cup and plate "Let me help you," he says.

Regina just lets him, he has been acting like this since he found out she was pregnant. And there's nothing in the world that can change the mind of the boy who wants to help his mom with everything. "You don't have to do this. I am perfectly able to carry those things to my room," Regina says, feeling a little guilty. Henry smirks. "I know, I just… I just want to," He smiles. He walks her to her bedroom. He makes sure he eats everything while talking. He keeps telling her about his school and the last trip he went on with Hook. All of that only to makes sure the baby doesn't makes his mom throw up. She finishes the food. Good, Henry thinks. He makes sure she is tight on her bed and ready to sleep. In that moment Regina realizes, "You just tucked me in?" and he smiles "And you didn't notice," He says. She rubs her belly. "Hope you help me with the baby in a few months," Regina tells him. Henry leans over and kisses his mother's forehead, just like she did when he was a baby. He says, "Everything to help the best mom a boy could ask for...but don't tell Emma," Henry says, laughing a little, and Regina smiles. He walks to the door. "Good night mom," he whispers, and she looks at her big prince. "Good night, prince," she replies and he turns the lights off and leaves.

* * *

**New York City – Robin's new apartment – Night**

Robin is in his living room; he has been there the whole day. Earlier, he called Will Scarlet, who was helping him in New York with his new job.

Robin gives archery classes at a club. And they pay pretty well. He called to cancel all the lessons for today. He said it was something personal. And it was. He was waiting for the message.

He has being thinking about Regina nonstop. He was lost in his thoughts when he looked at the clock: 8:15p.m. There's still no signal of her. That was just a dream. You are crazy she wasn't here that was not true you won't be able to see her again.

He is so upset. He takes a cup and fills it with whiskey. Then he hears a knock on the window. He walks over to the window and unlatches it. There's a raven perched outside, with something on its leg. Robin pushes the window open the rest of the way and grabs the bird's leg.

He takes the note, but he doesn't let the bird go. He allows it to come inside. He takes a note he has written himself and ties it to the bird. And then he takes the bird in his hands and says, "Thanks, buddy. Now go find her."

He takes the note. It is not open yet. He enters his bedroom and sits on the bed. He prepares himself, and when he's decided he's ready, he opens it. Inside is only a single sentence, signed with the name he had been longing to see for so much time:

_"Can't steal something that's been given to you.  
__ -Regina"_

"It was real! She was really there!" Robin exclaims. Then he examines the picture. It was them. Kissing. He smiles at the picture, his heart aching, then, with his thought still on Regina, he falls asleep.

* * *

**Next chapter will be set on the Netherworld... do you want the next chapter soon? Review please so I know you like this. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Sweetcakes! Thanks for reading this! The finale was perfect, OutlawQueen is finally together.**

**Special thanks to Leslie for correcting my mistakes and for helping me out with this chapter. Enjoy.**

**I Don't own OUAT nor the characters. Only the ones I add here.**

* * *

**NETHERWORLD**

_Robin is there; at the bar waiting for her. He slept with the note in hand so he can show it to her._

_Regina enters the tavern. She sees him and calls "Robin?" He turns. "My lady," he runs and wraps his arms around her. "I got this," he says breathlessly and shows her the picture._

_"I sent it," she says. Both of them stupidly beaming as if they were teenagers. "We are here, and this is...this is real," he says and kisses her lightly._

_He then says "Regina…" and he starts staring at her belly. "What?… are you?.."_

_Damn she didn't want him to know like this but there was no way to undo things "Robin... I'm pregnant," she sighs. He freezes there for a second but then a huge grin forms on his face._

_"Our baby?" he questions and Regina sighs. A part of her wants to be so sassy, but the other part is just so happy that she almost explode. "Yes!" she exclaims with the biggest and brightest smile she has ever given._

_Robin hugs her tightly but carefully. "I love you, Regina Mills," he breathes. Regina rests her chin on his shoulder "And I love you, Robin of Locksley."_

_Regina tilts her head up still resting on his shoulder, and looks up into those beautiful eyes for the first time in forever. A tear trickles down his cheek._

_"Robin, what? What is it?" she asks, worried._

_"It's just that I missed you. I-I want to be there for our baby and I can't because of the curse," he says, tears running down his cheeks._

_"Robin I have been working hard. Since the day you left. I won't stop until-"_

_Robin cuts her off "No. My love, please."_

_Regina smiles. This is the first time he's called her 'love'._

_Robin continues, "I don't want you to focus on magic right now. You are pregnant and you must take care of yourself."_

_"I do take care of myself."_

_He looks at her in the eyes "You are lying, love."_

_"What makes you think so?"_

_"I know you, that's all. I don't want you to be stressed. Promise me that from now on you will enjoy your pregnancy."_

_"I am enjoying it already. I throw up most of the time. The baby doesn't want to eat anything without chocolate. Which sometimes I found quite disgusting. And everyone in the town tries to help me with every single thing I do as if I were some 3 year old who can't take care of herself"._

_"Everyone is helping you?"_

_"Yes, apparently now they don't see me as a threat."_

_"Now they see what I do."_

_"And what's that?"_

_"The most amazing, caring, sweet, and beautiful woman I've ever met," and he kisses her with passion. Love. And want._

_She breaks the kiss. "I love you," She says, for it's the only thing she can manage. And it doesn't feel like enough to express all the love she feels for that man._

_"And I you," he says. He feels dizzy "Regina, I am awakening."_

_"It's okay Robin, just promise me I will see you again."_

_Robin takes her hand "I promise."_

_And with that, they both awake._

* * *

**Storybrooke – Regina's house – Morning **

Regina wakes up. She hears a knock on the window. She turns her head.

Her raven is back. She stands up to open the window when she feels pain in her lower stomach.

Too much pain and she can't handle it. She places a hand on her belly and feels some kind of energy. "Is this-? No...it can't be" she says.

She looks at the clock. 8:15 am. "Henry!" she screams.

She is crying. It's so much pain. "Henry. Please help!"

Seconds later Henry is in the room. "Mom! What's wrong?"

"I… I don't know. Call the Mother Superior," she says, trying to hide the pain that now has taken over her legs too.

"Mom?" Henry sounds scared.

"Your nose is bleeding," he says. She is about to reply when everything goes black.

* * *

**Short chapter. What happen to Regina? Is the baby ok? ... Want to know? Then review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello sweetcakes! Is someone still reading this? Hope you are! I am so sorry this chapter took me like forever and some of you have been asking me on Instagram if i was going to continue this... and I am is just that i have so many ideas for this Fanfic that I didn't know how to put them all together. **

**I am so sorry for all my grammar mistakes. **

**Hope you like this chapter next chapter will be up as soon as this one gets 4 reviews.**

**I Don't own OUAT nor the characters. Only the ones I add here.**

* * *

_"Mom?" henry sound scared_

_"Your nose is bleeding" he says. She was about to reply when everything went black._

* * *

**Storybrooke – Regina's house – Morning**

Regina is on the floor. Henry doesn't want to move her. He takes the phone and dial the number.

_"__Hello?" _Mother Superior answers the phone

"Blue? It's me Henry, I need you to come to my house. My mom passed out. She told me to call you right before that. Please" Henry says desperately

_"__I will be right there"_ She says.

Seconds later the fairy appeared in the room.

"Henry, what happened?" she asks looking at him there holding his mom hand.

"She was screaming. The pain was so strong she couldn't handle it" Henry replies, looking at Regina "Please, Blue, help her" He says

The fairy nods "Fine." When she stepped closer to Regina's body he feels it. "Magic…" she says surprised.

"What?" Henry asks

"I can't use magic on her. It would be really dangerous" she states "We need to call someone to help us moving her to bed" She says.

"I know who can help us" he says as he takes his phone and makes a call.

_"__Henry?"_ Emma answers "_It's everything all right?"_

"Mom! No no, it's my mom, we need your help. Can you please come home?" henry sounds scared. And he is. he don't want to lose his mom.

_"__Regina? Okay fine. Killian and I will be there in five"_

And right after that Regina let out a groan

"Is she awaking?" Henry asks worried squeezing her hand.

The fairy looks scared. "No…Henry, Her body is fighting the magic inside of her…"

Henry stares at his mom for a moment "What? What is it?" Now he is looking at the fairy right in the eyes "What aren't you telling me?"

The fairy takes a deep breathe "Maybe she won't make it."

* * *

**New York City – Robin's new apartment – Morning**

Robin is still in bed it's Friday and usually he does nothing on Fridays. It's his day off so he will stay at home watching whatever is on that magic box that people call 'TV' in this world.

He makes some tea and takes some crackers.

_"__Robin"_

He hears. Someone is calling his name but the voice seems to be far away and it's not clear.

_"__Robin"_

He hears again. So he looks from the window and nothing. "Where… does it come from?" he questions.

Then there it is again. His soul is aching. Just like it did when Regina was at the hospital.

_"__Robin"_

He hears one final third time and then he recognizes it. It's her. Regina. Something is wrong with her.

* * *

**Storybrooke – Regina's house – Morning**

Henry is crying. "No, please help her" the boy plead.

"I will. First we need to check what kind of magic we are dealing with"

"Wait! What do you mean?"

"Henry… your mother's dark magic has being in her body for a very long time. And since she used light magic against the Wicked Witch…" the fairy doesn't want to tell this to the boy. Regina specifically told her not to. But she has no option in this new circumstances, so she continues

"her body has been trying to change and get use to … the light. After that event, she went to see me and she asked for help…"

"That's why she told me to call you!" the boy exclaimed

"Yes… since she got the news of the baby, she asked me for some light magic lessons..." the fairy looks at Regina laying on the floor "Perhaps her body wasn't strong enough"

"what wasn't strong enough?" Emma says appearing in a cloud of with smoke with Hook by her side.

"My mom" Henry whispers heartbroken.

"Regina?!" Emma exclaims worried and runs towards the woman on the floor.

"Killian please, help me taking her back to the bed" and He does. He takes Regina and carefully places on her bed.

"What happened?" Emma asks.

"Perhaps the baby is really… really changing her" Henry says sitting beside his mom.

When the fairy starts explaining the reasons of Regina's state, Regina mumbles something.

Everyone eyes are on Regina. And silence is in the room.

"Mom?" Henry softly says

And Regina mumbles again. "What? What is it?" the boy says

"Robin" Regina says still sleeping.

Then Henry takes Regina's hand "Oh no… no no no" The boy says scared.

"What is it kid?" Emma asks trying to see Henry's face from the other side of the bed

"This!" he says showing Regina's hand to her "It's a burn. She is back to the Netherworld"

Emma knows about Regina's meetings with Robin Hood. Her mom has told her on one of their 'Family Picnics'

"Isn´t that a good thing?" she questions knowing the good things it implies

"No it's not. Back then when you and Mary Margaret were in the enchanted forest, my soul traveled there as a side effect of the sleeping curse" the boy explains

"And?" Emma says still not getting any of that

"That I had nightmares, I was in a room and everything was on fire. And when I woke up I had a burn in my hand."

"Like Nightmare on Elm Street?" The blonde questions confused

Henry just rolled his eyes at that "No…Mom, it means that everything that happens in that world-" the boy is cut off by the fairy

"…. is as real as it is in real life" the fairy completes Henry's sentence

"I am not a fan of the Evil Queen but someone needs to go there and help her out." Hook says

"He is right. If she or the baby keep using magic in this state she would...Die" The fairy states.

* * *

**I am currently writting the next chapter... if you want it soon then review!**

**(Oh and next chapter we'll see how's Regina doing there and why is she really there)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Sweetcakes! Wow! this chapter was up soon. That's all because of you guys thank you so much for every review and DM I got asking for this chapter. **

**This chapter starts with the last scene where we saw Regina looking throught the window and she passed out. Also this episode holds the truth behind why Regina passed out and why she ended up in the netherworld. **

**I am so sorry for all my grammar mistakes.**

**Hope you like this chapter next chapter will be up as soon as this one gets 5 reviews.**

**I Don't own OUAT nor the characters. Only the ones I add here.**

* * *

**FLASHBACK CH 10**

**Storybrooke – Regina's house – Morning**

Regina wakes up. She hears a knock on the window. She turns her head.

Her raven is back. She stands up to open the window when she feels pain in her lower stomach.

Too much pain and she can't handle it. She places a hand on her belly and feels some kind of energy. "Is this-? No...it can't be" she says.

She looks at the clock. 8:15 am. "Henry!" she screams.

She is crying. It's so much pain. "Henry. Please help!"

Seconds later Henry is in the room. "Mom! What's wrong?"

"I… I don't know. Call the Mother Superior," she says, trying to hide the pain that now has taken over her legs too.

"Mom?" Henry sounds scared.

"Your nose is bleeding," he says. She is about to reply when everything goes black.

* * *

**NETHERWORLD**

_When Regina opened her eyes she found herself in a room on fire. she soon after notices that she can't use magic._

_She can't remember what she saw before she passed out. __Minutes have past and she is trying to find a safe spot for her. But she hasn't found any. The place is burning and she remembers that was the place were Henry and Mary Margaret have been after the sleeping curse. _

_She tries to call for help "Robin! Where are you?" she looks around and nothing "Robin?" she questions as she sees a shadow. When she tries to it, it turns into fire and burns her hand "Damn it Robin!" she yells "Please help me" She whispers._

_Then all of a sudden the fire is gone and she is in the middle of the room. Only a few lamps are lighting up the room. She is looking everywhere trying to find a way out but then she feels someone behind her. She freezes in place._

_"Hello sis, what does a witch have to do to get your attention?" says a voice that she thought she was ever going to hear again._

_She turns around and sees her "Zelena, how did you-" Zelena cut her off_

_"What? Came back from the death?... I didn't" the witch simply says_

_"No one is that powerful" Regina says firmly placing a hand in her head_

_"Calm down sweetie, you don't want to go into early labor" Zelena says taking a few steps back_

_"You'll see, only light magic can defeat me. Perhaps the dark one forgot about that little detail" she continues._

_"What? I saw you. You killed yourself" Regina states_

_"Oh that was just part of Rumpelstiltskin's façade dear. He killed me… or so he thought" The witch says with a smirk "But when he did, my life left my body… I had somewhere to go… or well some time actually"_

_"You fell in the portal with Emma? So why are you here? You want to kill me?" Regina asks_

_"Nah.. too easy." The witch says playfully "I am here to warn you"_

_"What? Warn me? HA!" The brunette says with a laugh "Now you wanna play the good witch, I see" Regina says covering the burn in her hand_

_"Regina, you are the only family I have left. And believe it or not I want to help you" Zelena says giving Regina a serious look_

_Then Regina remembered what she saw before passing out. She saw Zelena in her broomstick outside the mansion._

_"You did this to me! You brought us here! That's how you want to help me?" Regina says as her head starts hurting_

_"Oh yeah perhaps I did, Easy sweetie I want to be a good aunt" Zelena says looking at Regina "See… That little baby of yours is the product of true love and soulmates and we can't forget that magic runs on this family. A great combination isn't it?" the witch says pointing at Regina's belly._

_"So you want my baby?" Regina says venom in every word_

_"No sis. Is not me who you need to fear. When Emma and her one handed lover came they brought something else" Regina cut her off_

_"Elsa… we solve that already. Seems you are late for the party" She says sassily_

_"I'm not talking about iced princess and frosty queen." Zelena says rolling her eyes "I am talking about a magical object. What they brought is... Maleficent's Spellbook"_

_"So what?" Regina questions_

_"Oh you are really not thinking today, are you?" Zelena says looking disappointed at Regina and then stars to explain "An object that belonged to one person for a very long time becomes a part of them. That and a powerful soccer are two of the three things you need to cast a resurrection spell for a powerful witch like Mal" The witch says with a serious look_

_"I knew the Dark one was holding something back"_

_"You are not clueless after all. So you know the third thing that is needed is something special" the witch states_

_"Yeah, to casted you need… The heart of someone who knew her before she hit her maximum power" Regina says as it were obvious _

_"That's right sis. Sadly all the ones who fit that description are long gone except for" _

_"Me" Regina whispers_

_"What was that honey I didn't hear you?"_

_"Except for me. Is my heart. That's what it's missing"_

_"That's right. Since belle banished him, he hasn't stopped looking for a way to be back that's why I am warning you"_

_"And you needed to bring me here to talk?" Regina says angrily. Zelena is putting her life in danger _

_"As I said before your baby is really powerful Regina, I needed to be on a place where I could block its magic"_

_"That's why I can't wake up. You are controlling this"_

_"Yes Regina and for that I am so sorry, but after Rumple left I knew it was less dangerous to go out of my house. Just that every time I tried to be near you some kind of magic was pushing me back. Your baby is protecting you"_

_Regina was confused but happy at the same time. "That's why you were outside the mansion and the wave of energy I felt was the baby's magic"_

_"That's right. I hope that now that you know I am not here to kill you… You talk with the baby and let me… you know … be near"_

_"Why would you think I'll do such a thing?"_

_"Because there is people who is helping Rumple"_

_"Like who? You?"_

_"No! The blue fairy, the one who goes by 'The Mother superior' in this world"_

_"Zelena I need to be out of here, Now!"_

_"Why?" the witch asks confused _

_"Because I told Henry to call her when I saw you and there's a chance that she is right now in my house"_

_"I will take us out of here but you need to know that you will be really weak and I will be outside the mansion. I need you to talk with your baby as soon as you are up so I can go in"_

_"Fine" Regina says and takes Zelena's hand. And with that the two of them disappeared in a cloud of green smoke._

* * *

**What do you think guys? I really really missed Zelena so much, but I didn't want her to be a villian. I Hope you all liked this. **

**want tho know what's going to happen next? Then Review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Sweetcakes!I am so sorry this chapter took me so long to post. thank you so much for every review and DM I got asking for this chapter.**

**This chapter is a really short one. its like the little calm before the storm.**

**I am so sorry for all my grammar mistakes.**

**Hope you like this chapter, next chapter will be up as soon as this one gets 5 reviews.**

**I Don't own OUAT nor the characters. Only the ones I add here.**

* * *

Half an hour passed and Regina started to awake.

She frowns adjusting her eyes to the light and as soon as she opened her eyes she thought the situation.

"Henry?" She says confused, so she can buy some time for Zelena

"Mom!" The boy exclaims excited from the chair near his mother's bed. He stands up and takes Regina's hand.

she's playing dump "What happened? My head hurts" which was true

"You passed out mom, I called Blue as you told me" Henry says holding his mom hand

"Are you all right your majesty?" The Mother superior says with a curious look trying to step closer to the Queen's bed.

"yeah, what are you all doing here?" Regina asks now realizing Emma's and Killian's presence in the room

"Well… Henry was worried about you, so he called me. Killian was with me, he helped us with getting you in a more comfortable place than the floor" Emma says with an apologize look

"I'm sorry mom" Henry says squeezing Regina's hand

"It's okay prince, now… may I have a word with Miss Swan"

"O…kay" Emma says looking from henry to the mother superior who was standing near the door

"Let's go boys, give the ladies their space, we'll wait downstairs" The fairy says looking from hook to henry. Hook goes first followed by the fairy. Then henry kisses his mom forehead and makes his way to the door.

But before he is out of the room Regina says "Henry, wait"

making him turn and look at her "Mom? Do you need anything?" he says.

Regina gives him a look "Yeah, can you please bring me some of the 'Chunky Monkey' Ice cream? The… baby… wants some" She says

"Sure… I'll be right back" He says leaving the room.

* * *

"Close the door Emma" Regina says as she tries to sit in bed and Emma obeys

"What's up?" Emma says with a worried look, and makes her way closer to the bed

"We are in danger" Regina says in a lower tone of voice

"Wait, what?" Emma asks now completely confused "We don't have time for questions, I need you to help Zelena get in the house without Blue knowing" Regina says quickly

"What? Regina you just woke-" Emma says but Regina cuts her off

"Listen to me Emma, My sister put me under some kind of spell, she told me that Blue is helping Rumple to be back" Regina says, and for her expression Emma could tell she was really worried

"Fine, but what do you want me to do?" Emma says

"I need you to keep Henry safe, take him and Killian to the Jolly Roger and tell them to stay there, Henry will know what to do. Then I need you to be back here as soon as they are safe" Regina replies, she trust Killian with her son "I already lost the love of my life. I don't want that kind of destiny for you" she finish.

"How can I do that without her noticing?" The blonde says looking at the woman in bed

"Just go downstairs and made something up, tell her that I need to talk to her" Regina says

"Then if you wanted to talk to her why didn't you tell her when she was here in the first place?" Emma questions "I needed to buy some time for my sister. Now go, we don't have much time" Regina says as she feels a little better

"You sure about this? you don't know what Zelena has planned, what if you are walking into a trap?" Emma says before making her way to the door.

"We are talking about Rumplestillskin. My life and everyone else's in storybooke is in danger, I have no choice" Regina explained

"if what you are saying is true, and blue is dangerous, plus your sister is here, I don't want to leave you alone"

"Don't worry about me, just take henry and be back, I need you here whatever happens. Now go"

And with that Emma goes down stair following the mayor's orders.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay guys. I'm going to start posting an story inside of this one. and its not kind of an stroy, just that every now and then I'm going to post a chapter called**

**"It's Broken - Filling in the blanks" in order to show you how is Regina's life when her baby is born. It's going to be full of cute moments with little Ryder and momma Regina. **

**I do hope you like it guys! Thanks for reading. **

**This Chapter is set four years in the future. so Ryder is four and It's summer. If you ship Jelsa, let me know so I can give you more of them.**

**I Don't own OUAT nor the characters. Only the ones I add here.**

* * *

THE ICE CREAM DAY

is summer and for the past four years Elsa has been back in town for summer time. Even though the ice cream is on the house for everyone, she likes to stay in the family business. The queen usually spends a couple of months in storybrooke every year as a vacation. She likes this town and the comfy clothes, she likes to wear anything but corsets here.

Regina is playing with Ryder in the pool in her backyard

"It's too hot here, let's get some ice cream" Regina offers

At the sound of that Ryder's expression changes and a smile is now on his little face "Ice cweam! Yes" he says excited.

Regina takes him inside the house and changes both of them into better clothing than just their bathing suits.

* * *

They walk to the 'Any Given Sundae' ice cream shop. As Regina was carrying Ryder, before going in Regina puts him on his feet. And regina tries to open the door but the little kid is fast and stand in front of her

"No mommy!" The little kid says

"What? What is it? i thought you wanted Ice cream " She says still trying to open the door

"Henwy say, _me_ first" He tried to explain to her looking up at his mom "Mommy wait" he says pushing Regina's legs so she can´t get near to the door "I can do it"

"Ryder, let me open the door for you" she says but he is still there "But mommy, Henrwy says me first, pwease" He repeats. She doesn't understand what he is trying to do or say so she steps back letting the little kid do whatever he is trying to.

So now ryder is on his toes trying to open the door extending his arm trying to take the doorknob and after a couple of minutes he successfully opens the door and push it holding it with his little body and then he finaly says "Me first, now you mommy" he says looking at his mom smiling.

That's when it hits Regina, the other day henry was teaching his little brother how to be a gentleman. And opening up the door for ladies was one of his tips.

"Thank you my little prince" She says and steps into the store, and ryder closes the door behind her "I did mommy! I'm a 'ntleman" He says jumping up and down "Yes you are a gentleman dear, so go and ask for your Ice Cream" Regina says going to the ice cream buffet in front of him.

"Hi…" Regina says waiting for the lady to turn around "...Anna?" she asks

"Oh! Your majesty…I mean Madam Mayor, I mean Miss. Mills, I mean Regina... Regina Hi!" Anna says looking at Regina

"Hi Anna, Where's your sister?" Regina says missing the presence of the ice queen in town

"Well emmm she is on a date.. or not exactly a date date, she is… hanging out with emmm an Iced Guy" Anna says trying not not reveal too much information

"Oh so she finally said _yes_ to go on a date with Jack!" Regina says knowingly

"Wait? You know?" Anna says conffussed before continue "Oh of course you know, you are the one who told her about him"

"Indeed dear" Regina says with a little smile

"Mommy…" The little kid says standing on his toes trying to look at all the flavors of ice cream

"Oh who is this little strong knight?" Anna says looking down at the boy and kneels in front of him

The little kid stands now properly and extend his hand "I am Ryder Of Lo-ly Mills. who are you?" the little boy says with a serious expression.

"I am Anna of Arendelle, nice too met you" She says as she gives the boy a light handshake

"Nice to meet you" He says with a smile, now he looks at his mom "Mommy I want ice cweam" he says looking up at Regina

"Then how do you ask for it?" Regina questions.

"I ask the lady" Ryder says

"Then ask her and don't forget what you should say at the end" Regina says softly

"Can you gimme a chocolate one?" He says looking from the lady to his mom.

Regina gives him a look "Aren't you forgetting something?" she asks

the little kid stares at his mom for long thirty seconds with a thinking look "Pwease!" He exclaims

"That's Right, Try again sweetie" She says softly now with an smile on

"Can you gimme a chocolate Ice cweam, pwease" he says and Anna looks at him "It will be my pleasure" and after a couple of minutes she gives him the ice cream.

* * *

**I do hope you like this. and if you did make sure to Review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Sweetcakes!I am so sorry this chapter took me so long to post. thank you so much for every review and DM I got asking for this chapter.**

**This chapter is a really short one. again. **

**I am so sorry for all my grammar mistakes.**

**Hope you like this chapter, next chapter will be up soon. **

**I Don't own OUAT nor the characters. Only the ones I add here.**

* * *

**Flashback CH 13**

But before he is out of the room Regina says "Henry, wait"

making him turn and look at her "Mom? Do you need anything?" he says.

Regina gives him a look "Yeah, can you please bring me some of the 'Chunky Monkey' Ice cream? The… baby… wants some" She says

"Sure… I'll be right back" He says leaving the room.

* * *

**Storybrooke – Regina's house – Afternoon **

When his mom gave him the look he knew what she meant.

He walked downstairs and while hook was with Blue, he made his way to his mom office.

There he pressed one of the library books, the one that it's about "Mongoose's anatomy" and magically some kind of door appeared in the wall.

He walked there and opened it. A wave of cold almost froze him in place. But then there it was. A bunch of ice cream cans. He took the 'Chunky Monkey' one and then he pressed the book again leaving the office and passing by the kitchen. He made his way to his mom's room as fast as he could.

Emma was going down stairs and she saw Henry who was going up stairs with a can of ice cream.

* * *

"Hey kid, I don't think your mom is in the mood for that" she says pointing at his hand

"I know her, mom. Just… stay here for a few minutes more" Henry pleases with a serious look

Emma frowns at that. The boy knows something she doesn't. well, perhaps Regina's got a plan. "Sure" she says and walks to the living room. Henry makes his way to Regina's room.

* * *

**Storybrooke – Regina's Bedroom – Afternoon **

When Emma leaves the room Regina starts rubbing her belly "Baby… We need to trust Zelena, please let her in" she says as she feels a wave of energy all over her body.

In the matter of seconds Zelena appears in a cloud of green smoke "Thank you" she says.

"What's the plan sis?" Regina says

"We need to take her wand, without it she's powerless" Zel says

"And how are we going to do so? It's not like you want to take a candy from a baby.. she's like the Rumple of the light magic" The woman in bed says

The red headed woman rolls her eyes "Well, I can't get near to the wand because it would kill me!" she exclaims "But you… You Regina, You've changed, you are learning light magic now-"

"Yeah, she's my mentor" Regina says sassily

"your child is strong too.. perhaps you can take it" Zelena offers

"You want me to appear in the middle of the church and take her wand?" Regina asks rising and eyebrow.

"Yes, but I'm going to keep her here while you do so" The green eyed woman says

"That would kill you Zelena" Regina says with a serious look

"You better be fast" The witch says smirking

"fine… I'm just waiting for Henry" The brunette says

"What? Why?" Zelena questions and in that moment Henry opens the door "Mom I got it I-" he steps back as soon as he sees his aunt and quickly enters the room and closes the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" he asks stepping right in front of Regina's bed

"Ooh… Someone is tasty" Zelena says playfully

"I am serious Zelena I'm not going to let you get near My mom" He says firmily

"It's okay dear, she's here to help us" Regina says sitting in bed

"Wha- What?-How?-Mom no" Henry says looking from his aunt to his mom with a confused look

"Dear, I will tell you later, I promise, Right now I want you to give me what I asked you to bring"

"Your _Chunky Monkey_?" Henry says sarcastically

Regina smiles a little. "Yeah that" she replies

"Here" he says handing her a bottle with a bright blue liquid that was inside the ice cream can.

Regina takes it and passes her hand over it making a little spell and the liquid turns purple

"What is that sis?" Zelena ask curiously

"A poison" Henry replies

"It's a recovery one. But now with the baby I needed to change it a little bit" Regina says with a little smile and drinks it all.

* * *

**This fight is taking so long to happen. But it will be worth it. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello sweetcakes! Is someone still reading this? Hope you are! I am so sorry this chapter took me like forever to post. I am so sorry for all my grammar mistakes.**

**I Don't own OUAT nor the characters. Only the ones I add here.**

* * *

**Storybrooke – Regina's Bedroom – Afternoon**

Regina pulls herself into a sitting position, wincing as her power returns.

"That's better" Regina smiles and stands up "Henry, don't be scared"

"I'm not. I have faith on you, you can do this mom" He says placing a hand on his mom's shoulder

"I wish I was as brave as you" Regina cups henry's face with her hands "I need you to go with Hook, lock yourselves on the Jolly Roger and wait there. What will happen here won't be pretty" she orders

He nods and walks towards the door "Be careful mom" he says looking from his aunt to his mother "No need to worry darling, I won't do anything to you beloved mother" Zelena assures him. "Good" he answers "I love you, mom" he says smiling lightly at her a little worried.

"I love you too, now go" Regina says as he closes the door when he leaves.

* * *

**Storybrooke – Regina's Livingroom – Afternoon**

"mom wants to talk to you Blue" Henry says walking in the living room

"Emma just told me the same thing… I guess is my turn" She says and makes her way upstairs

As soon as she leaves Emma takes Killian's hand "Be careful" She says and kisses him "You too Swan" He says at her in the eyes. She turns and hugs henry "Remember to stay there" She says to the two worried men in front of her and then she waves her hand transporting them to the ship on a cloud of light blue smoke. She stays down stairs. Regina told her to stay there for twenty minutes if she wasn't back yet she could go upstairs not before.

* * *

**Storybrooke – Regina's Bedroom – Afternoon**

Zelena disappears of the room and waits.

Regina is lying in bed on a sitting position when the Blue Fairy knocks. "Come on in" she says loudly

"Hi… You are… better I see" the fairy states

"Yes.. I was wondering, do you think Rumplestiltskin can come back?" Regina says placing a hand on her belly

"Yes. I am sure. But as long as he is not in this town there's nothing to fear" the fairy walks towards the bed but steps back when some kind of energy pushes her

"Everyone in this town look at me with hatred..., they don't trust me"

"They have reasons Regina; you just have to give them time"

"Time? And then what? They'll kill me and all my family after that?"

"Well... no... just-"

The wicked witch appears on the room making a green fireball "Enough!"

"Zelena!" blue says and her wand appears on her hand and she starts casting a spell "Stay away from this baby!" she yells

The witch throws her hands out pushing magic against the fairy who was pointing at her with her wand "No! _You _Stay away from my family!". Green and white rays of magic are shinning as the two women are giving everything they have but the witch seems to be winning. That's when Blue pulls a bigger burst of strength from her being and hits Zelena's chest making the redheaded woman fall on her knees. Not happy with that she keeps pushing light magic.

Regina is shocked, her sister is dying right in front of her "Stop! You are killing her!" she shouts

"Regina! You don't understand! She is a problem and I am not willing to let her near you… she is dangerous for me-for all the town" the fairy says as the witch is gasping for air

"Please Stop! She is my sister!" Regina says throwing out her hands and a wave of light magic runs all over her hands

"What are you doing? She almost killed you once!" the fairy says looking confused

"But she is part of my family. Stop. Now!"

"You can't defeat me Regina! Your sis once told you 'You are as dark as they can'"

"I think you are missing the point here dear" The witch says standing up as a wave of light magic runs down her own hands.

The fairy smirks "what are you-"

Regina cuts her off "You should know something. Evil isn't born, blue" Regina says joying to her sister's side "It's made! And so is good!" She yells as she and her sister start pushing harder towards the fairy. Regina's stomach cramped but she didn't care. She needs to win this.

After a few minutes Regina's force meets Blue's and her energy rebound. The next thing she feels is her body flying across the room and she hears Zelena yelling "Regina!" then her back hits the mirror hard breaking it. Almost simultaneously she sees the fairy crashing the window and falling out of the house.

Pain whips through every muscle and she collapses. The last thing she can see is her sister powerless on the ground and someone opening the door walking towards her. Then everything goes black.

* * *

**You took the time to read now please take the time to review. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello sweetcakes! Is someone still reading this? Hope you are! I am so sorry this chapter took me like forever to post. I am so sorry for all my grammar mistakes. **

**Thank you for every Review, I love to know what you think about every chapter. **

**I Don't own OUAT nor the characters. Only the ones I add here.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_After a few minutes Regina's force meets Blue's and her energy rebound. The next thing she feels is her body flying across the room and she hears Zelena yelling "Regina!" then her back hits the mirror hard breaking it. Almost simultaneously she sees the fairy crashing the window and falling out of the house._

_Pain whips through every muscle and she collapses. The last thing she can see is her sister powerless on the ground and someone opening the door walking towards her. Then everything goes black._

* * *

**Storybrooke – Regina's House – Afternoon**

Emma was downstairs when she heard the window crashing. "Crap!" she exclaimed and rushed upstairs.

What she found was Zelena in the room trying to regain her breath and an unconscious pregnant Regina on the floor full of the broken mirror pieces.

"Regina? Are you okay?" She tries but the woman is not answering

Zelena stands up and looks down the window. "It's gone…" She says and Emma turns to look at her

"What?!" the blonde says alarmed because she can't help Regina

"Blue" Zelena whispered with hatred "That flying bug is gone! She is not there! There's nothing down there" The redheaded woman shout in hatred. She tries to walk towards her sister and this time the baby let her walk. At least she wants to believe the baby is letting her in to cover her thoughts that something may have happened to them.

"She is not answering! What do we do?" Emma asks Zelena

"Well we need magic, but mine is dark, she needs light" the redheaded woman says looking at her hand feeling completely useless

"Great" Emma says from the floor

"What?" Zel says looking down at her

"What?! This was your idea! If it wasn't for you she would still be fine!" Emma shouted angrily at the so called wicked witch.

"Oh don't talk to me in that tone darling. If you want to be mad at someone then go and find the fairy who did this to my sister and let me take care of her" the witch said calmly

"No! you're not getting near her, neither the baby. Go away or I'll end you!" Emma says scared of losing her best friend

Zelena was not going to waste her time so she puffed away to her house.

* * *

**Storybrooke – Charming's House – Afternoon**

"Emma? What is it? Are you okay?" Snow says alarmed on the phone

"Mom! Its Regina, she's been attacked by the mother superior" Emma explains

"What? Blue? No! there has to be a mistake" Snow says confused

"There isn't mom! She is on the floor and I checked and she looks fine but is not answering! We need to help her we need magic!" Emma says stressed

"Okay, calm down Emma, don't move her, your father and I are on our way. We will take help with us" Her mother replies

* * *

**Storybrooke – Jolly Roger – Afternoon**

When henry and Killian arrived to the Jolly Roger, he took of a little jar from his coat

"What is that mate?" Hook asked raising an eyebrow

"A hiding poison. Mom gave it to me a few months ago in case I needed to be safe" he explains to the pirate and opens the jar

"Oh wo wo, you're not going to put magic on my ship"

"It's a shame I already did"

"And what's the magic? Everything is the same"

"Well perhaps for you, but for the others the Jolly Roger can't be detected. My mom is the only one who can tell where we are. Better, where _I am" _he says and its's true, she can track him using his DNA

* * *

**Storybrooke – Charming's House – Afternoon**

"David! Take the truck, we need to go" Snow says hanging out the phone

"What is it?" David says worried from the kitchen

"Regina got hurt we need to help her, and I know who is going to help us"

And with that they leave the house and get in the truck

* * *

**Storybrooke – Regina's House – Afternoon**

Emma is there holding Regina's hand looking at her chest going up and down trying to calm and tell herself that her friend is alive "Come on Regina you can do this" she says and she hears the doorbell.

"Emma?! We are here open up!" Snow said

She doesn't want to let her friend so she waves her hand and opens the front door

"Up here! Please"Emma yells form Reginas room

Tinkerbelle, Belle, David and Snow go upstairs.

David takes Regina in her arms and carefully place her in bed.

Belle and Tinkerbelle walked towards the bed but Emma was confused "Wait, what are you doing?"

"Back off, we know what we are doing" Tinkerbelle says giving Emma a warning look

"What are you going to do?" Emma insisted

"Rumple taught me some things, and I know exactly what we need to do" Belle says holding qa book

"Emma, I understand. None of us wants to lose her" Snow says calming her daughter down

"But, it was my responsibility, I should have known this would end badly" Emma says stepping away from the bed and letting Belle and Tink do whatever they are going to do

"Ready?" Tink asks

"Yes, read this" Belle says showing her a page of the book

Tinker reads it and at the same time she passes her wand over Regina.

Regina stretches and frowns a little. But then she is in sleeping state again

"That's all?" Emma asks sceptic

"It was a healing spell. It will take time to heal inside. Now we need to take her to the hospital. It's been a long day for her and she needs to regain her strength and power. The magic part is done, now a doctor needs to check her" Tinkerbelle says bitterly to everyone in the room

After the fairy says that they call the ambulance and take a still unconscious Regina to her least favorite place.

* * *

**You took the time to read now please take the time to review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**_It's been 84 years since I posted. God. Guys I'm so sorry. I do hope you still like this. and you still read it. _**

**This Chapter is a little too short. but its to give you the big picture. I will write more and post more. Right now, I just wanted to let you all know that This story Isnt finished yet. **

**I DO NOT own -once upon a time, neither the characters. only the ones I add here. **

**Thanks or every Review.**

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"__It was a healing spell. It will take time to heal inside. Now we need to take her to the hospital. It's been a long day for her and she needs to regain her strength and power. The magic part is done, now a doctor needs to check her" Tinkerbelle says bitterly to everyone in the room_

_After the fairy says that they call the ambulance and take a still unconscious Regina to her least favorite place._

* * *

**Storybrooke**

A whole year has passed since that day. Regina stopped _dreaming. _Soon after the baby was born. Her little Ryder. A strong baby, Dark eyes, clear hair and pale skin just like hers. She went to bed every night hoping she could talk to her beloved soulmate. But it didn't happen. The days, weeks and months flew by, and here it was Ryder's first birthday.

* * *

**Storybrooke – Regina's House – Day**

Regina wakes up and smiles. It's finally here, His little love bug's birthday.

She goes to Ryder's room. A beautiful mint color on the walls and everything else is as made of wood. Dark ebony wood for his baby crib.

Little Ryder was still asleep. So she takes a moment to look at her little miracle. Staring at his chest rising and falling. His beautiful pink cheeks. His long eyelashes just like his dad's. she takes his little feet softly. Then caresses his belly. The sunlight coming through the window is perfect.

And he opens his eyes. Slowly adjusting to the light. Regina smiles at his little cute faces.

"Good morning Ryder" She says sweetly. The baby giggles and extends his arms trying to reach his mother. He tries to imitate his mother's words.

Regina picks him up and holds him close to her chest "Today is your birthday! We are going to have people coming. Emma will be here, Snow, Charming, Aunt Tink, Auntie Zelena, little Neal, the pirate, and your brother Henry too, can you say Henry? Heeeeenry" She asks and little Ryder does the exact same sound like her. "Eeeeeenwy"

Regina can't help herself but laugh. "We have to get you all handsome" she says and with that she starts getting both of them ready for the day.

Little did they know, some witches were in town.

* * *

**Let me know that you still read this story and leave a Review. Lot's of love. **


	19. Chapter 19

**_It's been 84 years since I posted. God. Guys I'm so sorry. I do hope you still like this. and you still read it._**

**This Chapter is going to have some action, it is kind of crazy. I just wanted to let you all know that This story Isnt finished yet.**

**I DO NOT own -once upon a time, neither the characters. only the ones I add here.**

**Thanks for every Review.**

* * *

_Regina can't help herself but laugh. "We have to get you all handsome" she says and with that she starts getting both of them ready for the big day._

_Little did they know, some witches were in town. _

* * *

**Storybrooke – Granny's – Day - Almost two years after the townline event. **

Regina struggles opening Granny's front door. "Sorry I'm late" she says holding Ryder.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone cheers as soon as she enters the place

She is surprised to see most of the people in town in there, the dwarves, the fairies, the un charming family, the pirate and Emma, Zelena is not there

Balloons and a 'Happy birthday Ryder' hanging on the wall.

"Happy Birthday!" they all say loudly and Ryder giggles and claps "Thank you" Regina says walking in. She sits in her usual table and of course Henry was there saving her place.

Regina waved her hand and Ryder is in his carriage, the smoke now is not deep purple but light.

the people were congratulating the little boy and were thanking Regina for saving the town from the Witch. And they have to admit that Snow had part on that. As awkward as it was Regina felt for once part of the family. She didn't want to say it but it was nice to be welcomed by her subjects.

The front door smacks open.

"Hello Regina" The White and black haired woman says. She is wearing a black dress and some sort of big white coat. The people at granny's stand all in front of The mayor.

"What do you want sister?" Grumpy says

"Uh! Now you're protecting the Evil Queen? That's interesting, but we are not here for her" The woman wearing a deep green says

"Then why are you here?" The un charming says as he holds his sword

"That's none of your business" The woman says and with one of her tentacles throws charming's sword away

"Really?" Emma sights

Regina knows them, if the situation was a little different she would have go to the front and fight, but she is not alone this time, she has everything to lose. Her boys. But mom or not, after all she is the Great and Evil Queen she doesn't run.

She takes Ryder in her arms and walks in front of all the people who have her back. She is not alone anymore

"What do we have here, Ursula the Sea Bitch and the Monochromatic Cruella, what do you want?" Regina says and Ryder hides his face on his momma's neck

"So it's true, the evil queen was finally able to have a child of her own" Ursula says

"Relax darling, we only need your heart oh and that powerful little munchkin of yours" Cruella explains

Regina extends her hand and lifts Cruella from the ground "No one calls my son munchkin" she says and Ryder looks up at her and hides his face again wrapping his little arms around his mom's neck

"let her go!" Ursula exclaims and tries to hit Regina's had with one of her tentacles

Regina's reflex is free Cruella and give then her back so the tentacle doesn't hit her child

Ryder sees the tentacle coming and closes his eyes. A white light hits Ursula and Cruella leaving them unconscious.

Regina turns to see the new visitors in the ground. She is perplexed. Everyone can't believe what they just witnessed. A little child defeated two witches? They are happy but also terrified.

"What… Happened Regina?" Snow asks.

* * *

**What do you guy's think? This people have a spell to cast and are missing important ingredients, I'm working on next chapter *-***


End file.
